


a clear and present danger

by probablyaceok



Series: Cy’s DSMP Febuwhump Attempt [19]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hospitalization, Jack Manifold Centric, radiation poisoning, the nuke test has consequences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablyaceok/pseuds/probablyaceok
Summary: Febuwhump Day 19 (Alt 3): ComaRadiation poisoning isn’t something to take likely.
Relationships: Jack Manifold & Niki | Nihachu, Jack Manifold & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Tommyinnit & Tubbo
Series: Cy’s DSMP Febuwhump Attempt [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140014
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	a clear and present danger

Tubbo finished setting up the different monitors around the bed and sat down for the first time since Tommy had collapsed right in front of him, coughing up blood. 

He sighed, looking up at Jack Manifold who was standing on the other side of the bed. 

“Is this my fault Jack?”

He didn’t see the glimmer of guilt in the others' eyes.

“You— you didn’t know he was coming towards the testing site, you sent out a warning, you did everything you could to keep people safe. It’s not your fault Tubbo”.

“That’s not going to stop it feeling like it is”.

Jack looked towards the disturbingly silent body lying in the bed, surrounded by makeshift hospital equipment Tubbo had quickly put together.

“I’m sure he’ll pull through,” he said, trying to be comforting, but he could see the hopelessness in Tubbo’s eyes. He stepped out of the building, to where Niki was waiting outside.

She turned to him, a maniacal look in her eyes.

“We can take him out now Jack, he’s in a coma! He can’t even fight back!”

Jack looked closer at Niki, at the desperate look in her face, the singed clothing she still wore, and the small splatters of blood on her hand that she’d clearly tried to hide.

“It’s not worth it Niki. It never was. You— you’re not alright, okay? Can’t we just give up on that plan?”

Niki just glared at him. “So you’re just giving up? After everything we planned?”

“I’m not going to kill him Niki. Not now. Look, he might have killed me once, we haven’t gotten along in ages, but he’s in a  _ coma _ from  _ radiation poisoning _ . I’m not going to kill him like that.”

“Fine.” Niki stepped away from him, walking away from the building. 

“I’ll do it myself.”

Jack just turned his back and stepped back inside.

**Author's Note:**

> you write one Jack Manifold fic and suddenly you want to write more. gotta fill up that tag! also did the alt because I’ve already done two fics about not being able to sleep


End file.
